


从此君王不早朝

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 卧室play





	从此君王不早朝

其六：  
邸深人静快春宵，心絮纷纷骨尽消。花叶曾将花蕊破，柳垂复把柳枝摇。  
金枪鏖战三千阵，银烛光临七八娇。不碍两身肌骨阻，更祛一卷去云桥。

其七：  
仙子娇娆骨肉均，芳心共醉碧罗茵。情深既肇桃源会，妙蹙西施柳叶颦。  
洞里泉生方寸地，花间蝶恋一团春。分明汝我难分辨，天赐人间吻合人。

其八：  
花兵月阵暗交攻，久惯营城一路通。白雪消时还有白，红花落尽更无红。  
寸心独晓泉流下，万乐谁知火热中。信是将军多便益，起来却是五更钟。

其九：  
两身香汗暗沾濡，阵阵春风透玉壶。乐处疏通迎刃剑，浙机流转走盘珠。  
褥中推枕真如醉，酒后添杯争似无。一点花心消灭尽，文君谩吁瘦相如。

其十：  
暗芳驱迫兴难禁，洞口阳春浅复深。绿树带风翻翠浪，红花冒雨透芳心。  
几番枕上联双玉，寸刻闱中当万金。尔我谩言贪此乐，神仙到此也生淫。


End file.
